The true curse of the Jinchurriki
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: Is it better to have loved and lost or never loved at all naruto can't decide till he meets three stange women who turn his life upside down
1. Jinchurriki pain and arrivals

Well sorry everyone that this isn't an update of one of my other stories but I have been having a bad case of writers block wi

Well sorry everyone that this isn't an update of one of my other stories but I have been having a bad case of writers block with all of the practically, maybe I have written a line or two for each but not much progress. As usual this was just stuck in my head and wouldn't let go so tell me what you think of it and I will continue working on this along with the others. This one will be a little more sorrowful, and concentrate more on romance than most of my other fics, and as for the pairing well that will be up for grab for a while though there will be a few obvious choices introduced from the get go so hope you enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The people of Konoha were having a beautiful summer day, there were ninja training, people shopping, and some even swimming in the nearby lakes all and all it was a good day for everyone but one young man. This person was standing on top of the head of the fourth Hokage and for once in his life couldn't stand to look at the village that he usually loved so much, who is the man? He is a twenty-one year old jounnin Naruto Uzumaki or Namikaze he goes by now that he found out about his parents. What happened to get him to be repulsed by the very village he claimed he would soon lead and protect well to find out we'll have to go sometime back.

(6 months earlier)

He had done it finally the Akatsuki was no more with the exception of Itachi Uchiha who escaped at the last moment after suffering a sound defeat at the hands of Naruto. (C'mon Itachi is just too cool to up and die like that) Sasuke had shown up towards the end of the fight and went ballistic when his brother was defeated by the dead last instead of him so he went after Naruto and after an intense fight he laid knocked out at the feet of Naruto who was so glad he finally kept his promise to Sakura.

(1 week later, still flashback)

Everyone had recovered and Naruto was so glad to be finally getting back to his rundown apartment that he didn't notice he had guests until the coughed to get his attention revealing one blushing Hinata and one annoyed Sakura. After a few hours of normal chat both Sakura and Hinata told Naruto they had feelings for them but he couldn't have both. (No harem everybody sorry) After a bit of hard thinking Naruto found out he couldn't choose so he asked if he could date both for a bit until he could decide, the girls were obviously unhappy with this agreement but eventually conceded to do it.

(Night before end of flashback)

He had finally decided he believed but was going to wait until after his last date with Sakura before he told either one so he was heading to pick her up from her house. Both Hinata and Sakura had been late or completely missed the last three dates they were supposed to have but had good reasons for the absences so he didn't give it much thought. He walked inside without knocking as that had become their habit around each other; he headed towards her room before he started to hear some noises he didn't recognize. He got right outside the door and opened it quietly, he almost shouted in rage at the sight before him. There was one of his girlfriends up against the wall moaning being banged by his good friend Rock Lee. He quickly left the house as fast as he could go heading towards the Hyuuga district he had to tell Hinata what was happening because hopefully she would know what to do that wouldn't involve ripping Lees' arms off as he was itching to do. He arrived at Hinatas' and quickly ran around to the back yard only to see Hinata getting banged doggy style by Kiba. His heart shattered right there and he quietly walked to the Hokage mountain to think about what he was going to do.

(End flashback)

He had stood up there all night but still couldn't decide if he should face either of them or dodge them for awhile, he was startled out of his thoughts when a scream came from the woods around the village and in a red and yellow flash he was gone.

(The woods around the village minutes prior)

Three figures could be seen weaving through the trees towards Konoha all three were female but only two of them were from the same village but they were all running for the same reason, their home villages had sent high ranking ninja to their homes to kill them for different reasons. For one it was for a curse she had no choice in she was a jinchuriki and like all villages they hate the demon containers with a passion but she had heard of a really strong container in Konoha who protects everyone he meets and has gained a good amount of respect from his home village so she was heading to Konoha to hopefully get his help. The other two were mother and daughter and they were hated for their bloodline but had heard how much Konoha loved bloodlines so were also heading there for help and had put a temporary alliance with the third member for help in getting there.

The daughter was getting tired and stopped for a moment to catch her breath and found a shuriken embedded in her shoulder as a reward tearing a scream out of her that caught the attention of the other two who stopped and tried to make it back to her before it was too late. The daughter looked up to see one of the ninja holding a raised katana above her head before he swung it down to finally get one of his annoying targets before he could finish the blow there was a flash of red and yellow and he found a fist in his gut sending him through three trees gaining the attention of the girls and the assassins. The girls cheered while the assassins paled as the realized who he was and tried to run. Naruto wasn't going to let them get away so easily though and there was a flurry of light flashes before all of them were impaled into tree trunks with their butts sticking out gaining a giggle out of all three women. He signaled them over before he had them all together and flashed them to the Hokage tower.

"Hey Ba-Chan we had some trouble in the forest" he shouted before a stapler found his face and sent him through the wall earning fearful gasps from all three before they turned to stare in fear at the fifth Hokage.

"Damn brat stop calling me that, now why don't you three introduce yourselves and then we can get to business" Tsunade boredly stated after sitting back at her desk in between two towering piles of paperwork. Naruto quickly walked back in the room and sat in one of the many chair in front of her desk and waited to hear the information as well. He was shocked when all three women took positions around him clinging onto him before they spoke.

"I'm Yugito Nii" the long-haired blond stated from his right while cling onto his arm tightly sending him a wink.

"I'm Motoko Kirisaki" the brunette on his left stated as she grabbed his left and nudged her daughter to start speaking.

"And I'm Skyla Kirisaki" the red-head behind him stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"We all came her for protection from our villages but now we have a new goal, and that goal is Naruto-Kun" Motoko stated before there was an enraged shout from behind them causing them to see and angry pink-haired girl that just earned an eye twitch from Tsunade and two words from Naruto.

"Fuck Me" he stated tiredly

"Gladly" stated Skyla before the pinky charged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you all thing should I continue or just forget it please review ja nee. Oh and give you vote for who should Naruto hook up with of the three women ja nee.


	2. True curse revealed and accepted

Well I finally got off my ass to get to work on my stories so here's the second chapter of true curse of the jinchuriki hope you all enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but the ocs' are all mine so here we go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A flash of yellow and red shot across Konoha heading towards a nearby training field followed shortly by a pink-haired blur and a blue-haired blur shortly after that before a mass group followed leisurely behind that already knowing where the blurs were going.

Naruto landed at the nearby training ground which conveniently happened to be team 7 and patiently waited for Sakura and Hinata to arrive which shortly happened before a surprisingly large group of people followed including a few civilians hoping to see a cool ninja fight which they were shortly to receive.

"**What the hell Naruto you Baka how dare you cheat on us!**" Sakura shouted as she stomped towards Naruto with a timid but angry looking Hinata following behind. Naruto quickly caught the punch shocking everyone who knew the strength of the pink haired medic before he sneered right back at both of them shocking everyone even further.

"ME cheat Me? I don't know where you got that idea but I saved them from dying in the forest out there and they decided to try to get my love themselves, but if we want to talk about cheating how about the both of you!?" he spat right back in her face before throwing her over his shoulder and watching her get back up still pissed but shaken fro his unusual show of strength while he also kept one eye on Hinata who now looked scared as her father was part of the group surrounding them wondering now what he was talking about.

"N-n-Naruto-kun I-"

"Don't start Hinata I saw you and Kiba the other day having 'fun' and I saw you Sakura with lee also having 'fun' now who cheated on who? No don't even answer that I can't stand to look at you, but I am grateful for you all taught me a lesson I should have learned a long time ago" he stated as he started to gather charka to his legs which neither kunochi noticed.

"And what was that" Sakura shouted as she charged with renewed energy with Hinata following wanting to hurt him somewhat for saying that in front of her father, but both were shocked when he blurred out of sight before Sakura was kicked one way with Hinata punched the other both slamming into trees on either side of the clearing.

"That I was destined to be alone from the start and will always be, such is the true curse of us jinchuriki" he said as he turned from the clearing leaving the girls in the hands of a very pissed of Tsunade and Hiashi. The three girls that he saved quickly followed him out of sight and failed to find him for the rest of the day before heading back to talk to the Hokage about become members of the leaf all three still wanting the same man and quite willing to share.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you all go hope you enjoyed it I just have been very busy with school and had a major case of writers block for all my stories so I'm just getting back into things ja nee.


End file.
